


Aurora's Quest

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: Jade was just about to have some fun when her daughter asks her to find her lost stuffed animal. Can Tori and Jade find it before their daughter throws a fit or is the toy gone forever?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Aurora's Quest

It was a quiet and calm night in the West household as Jade looked into devious brown eyes under her with a huge smirk on her face. She held the brunette's arms firmly above her head with a glint in her greenish-blue eyes as Tori laughed with a smirk of her own. 

This only made Jade pin her down harder as she stared down at her biting her lip, “Jade come on stop teasing” Tori hissed causing Jade to raise an eyebrow looking down at her “Wow sweet sally peaches has a backbone after all who knew” she teased as she placed soft kisses to her neck causing her to whimper at the goths touch. 

Jade chuckled against her neck “Much better this always works better when you are quiet Vega” she whispered into her ear, just as Jade was about to ravish her wife a shrill cry was echoed out through the halls “Mommy!” a tiny voice loudly cried causing Jade to close her eyes with a defeated sigh. Jade hoped maybe it was just a one-time thing and she would settle herself but just as she was about to lean back down the shrill cry was cast out again down the hall “Mommy hurry!” Jade sighed rolling off her wife. 

Tori quickly got up and threw on some clothes giving her wife a sympathetic look “So close” Jade grumbled as she threw on an old band t-shirt and some joggers and they quickly made their way down the hall and turned on the light. Tori quickly rushed into their daughter's room as Jade leaned on the door frame, Tori swept long brown locks of hair out of her daughters face as sparkling tiny greenish-blue stared at her she had clearly been crying. 

Tori sat on her daughter's tiny bed and pulled her close “What's wrong princess?” Tori cooed softly trying to calm her down, “He’s gone!” Aurora cried clearly in distress Jade gave her wife a puzzled look at first as she stepped into the room more. She crouched down to eye level with the toddler who’s greenish-blue eyes reflected her own “who is gone kiddo?” she asked curiously “Wolfie is gone!” Aurora cried out like it was the end of the world, Jade and her wife both looked at each other worryingly. 

Wolfie was a small wolf plush the pair of them had bought her as a present for upgrading to a big girl bed. For Jade, it was more of a bribe to keep her in her room so she could finally have alone time with Tori again, but they were both proud of how far she had come. Aurora was petrified of the dark so Jade had made up a story that the wolf plush ate monsters in the night and that instantly made the toddler feel safe. Ever since then the toddler brought the plush everywhere with her, quite literally everywhere she brought him to the beach, to the park, wherever she was in the house so was the wolf and more than anything else Aurora West could not sleep without her plush. 

Without the wolf plush she couldn’t sleep and she’d have what Tori liked to call a ‘Jade west style fit” which didn’t please Jade at all. However, it was true last time she lost her wolf plush she had thrown a massive fit. Jade sighed picking her daughter up who buried her face into her mother's neck “Mama you and mommy will find him right, please mama” she begged sadly into her neck breaking the goths heart as she rubbed circles on the toddlers back “Of course my little star” Jade soothed softly. 

She set her softly back onto the bed and turned her TV on to distract her Tori and Jade both quietly closed the door to start the hunt after checking her bedroom. Tori walked into the living room “where on earth could it have gone! It's a stuffed animal it can’t just run away!” Tori grumbled as she looked around the living room, Jade smirked as she helped Tori look around the living room “I don’t know babe maybe he heard you were cooking again” the goth teased causing a pillow to fly at her and hit her face.

She scowled at the smiling brunette “Oops it slipped out of my hand” Tori said with a huge grin Jade rolled her eyes “Oh I'm so sure” her voice clearly unimpressed as they continued the search. An hour had passed and there was still no sign of the plush at this point; they had checked every room in the house and were slowly losing hope, Tori flopped onto the couch a defeated sigh. 

Jade joined her wife and let out a long breath “What are we going to do it's just gone” Tori mumbled as the pitter-patter of tiny feet stumbled down the hallway to the living room big watery greenish-blue eyes stared at the pair of them breaking Tori’s heart. Aurora just toddled closer to them before letting out choked sobs “You promised you’d find him Mama” she sobbed out as Jade scooped her up “I know baby I'm sorry, mommy and I looked everywhere. Will find him I promise even if we have to ruin the house” she sighed rubbing circles on Aurora’s back trying to calm her down. “Nu-uh, you didn’t look in your room” she mumbled softly as Tori sat up “Hey! That's right we haven’t checked our room yet” her voice full of hope as she stood up to go look. 

Jade stayed put on the couch for a moment “Freeze” her voice cold as her wife stopped dead in her tracks turning around “Jade, come on we have to-” her wife interrupts her “Just hold on a sec Vega” Jade declared as she sat her daughter on her lap away from her to give her a stern look. Aurora sniffled and looked back at her with big puppy dog eyes “How did you know Mommy and I hadn’t checked our room yet?” Jade curiously asked, causing the toddler to look away “Aurora…” Jade said a bit sterner to let her daughter know she meant business. 

Aurora let out a breath “Did you put wolfie in our room” she said causing the toddler to look up at her and Tori looked on in disbelief. Tori walked back over and sat down next to the pair of them “Aurora West, why would you send us on a goose chase for wolfie if you knew where he was” Tori asked sternly giving her a (you are in so much trouble) look causing her to pout. “I wanna sleep with you and mama!” she whined Jade looked at her wife’s big brown eyes who looked just as flustered and puzzled as hers. 

Aurora reached out for the brunette causing Tori to put her on her lap “What do you mean peaches, don’t you like your princess bed?” Aurora crossed her arms giving a signature Jade west look causing Jade to chuckle this was definitely her daughter “I want to cuddle with you and Mama” she pouted “So you hid wolfie so you could sleep with me and Mama?” Tori asked Jade rolled her eyes ``How much clearer could she be, Jeez Vega are you the three year old her now?” she groaned and her wife shot her a watch it glare. 

Tori stood up and walked into their room and sat Aurora down “Go get wolfie baby, then you can sleep in our bed. Only for tonight though.” She made sure to say sternly to get her point across as Aurora toddled off to grab her beloved plush.

Tori felt her wife's hand wrap around her waist and pull her close. “Vega come on are you sure, I wanted to have some fun once we got her back to bed” Jade purred into her wife's ear. Tori smiled and kissed her wife's cheek “Tomorrow I promise, will send her over to Trina’s for the day. I have nothing to do tomorrow but be with you, consider it my pride month gift to you” she chuckled slyly with a wink. “For now Aurora needs us, and whether you will admit it or not we both know you would rather tend to her right now.” Jade smiled “Maybe” she smirked “Can’t for tomorrow, I'm going to ruin you” she whispered before kissing her and walking into the bedroom to join Aurora leaving Tori there stunned for a moment. 

Jade laughed “Get in her Vega!” Jade called, causing Tori to be shocked out of her trance and smiled at the sight of her two favorite people cuddled in bed. Aurora smiled brightly “Mommy wolfie stay too?” she asked tilting her head as she squeezed her stuffed animal, Tori brushed some stray hair away and kissed her forehead “Of course princess” Tori cooed honestly just relieved he had been found and a crisis had been averted. 

Even if this had all been a ploy to get what she wanted Tori couldn’t even be mad at her. If anything Tori expected something like this eventually she knew what she was getting into having kids with Jade and she couldn’t have been more in love with such a tiny human being as she snuggled her close and turned off the lights. “Goodnight Aurora” she mumbled softly as she felt the tiny body snuggle her and pull her closer “Night mommy” she meekly mumbled before the pair fell asleep.

Jade sat up quietly laughing at the pair “Dorks” she mumbled shaking her head with a smile before wrapping her arm around them and laying back down “I love you both” she whispered happily before slipping into a deep sleep dreaming of things that would give a normal person nightmares. 


End file.
